Ny'tah
General Ny'tah is the leader of the Altairian splinter faction known as the Oligarchs.__TOC__ History Ny'tah's armada was first encountered by the Miner Rebellion during Contact. She was described as a formidable foe, and Klavic warns that she will stop at nothing to End the Heralds and silence the teachings of her father On-Wah. She introduces herself to the rebels in Deadlock, citing how much she despises them for how they look as she asked the computer to hide the video stream. She and the Oligarchs make an impossible list of demands that the rebels refuse to follow, leaving them no choice but to continue to engage the Oligarchs in combat. It was then revealed that she sent a brigade of her armada to divert the Miner Rebellion and Heralds attention away while she raided VEGA's Main processing site, and utilized the solar shards to create a planet destroyer. It is revealed in Invasion, that if she succeeds, Ny'tah also plans to revive the Altairian Eugenics Experiments, the same ones that caused the Events of Colony 47 and the Alien Infection. She continues to shame her father in front of the rebels, claiming that his act of building deep space temples as a refuge was an act of treason as well as a war crime In Blindside, her campaign with the Rebels reaches its climax, as her Planet destroyer, known as the Titan nears completion. Her forces continue to claim territory closer and closer to rebel space, and she spared Rebel HQ for now as she wants target practice for the Titan. She also reveals a shocking revelation about her father to Klavic. by the end of the event, her Titan is finished, and she directs the weapon towards Rebel HQ. All seems lost, until Larus has his contact in the Oligarchs delay the Test fire by a few days. In Doomsday, She refuses any attempts at contact, leaving Klavic no choice but to push through the Oligarch Battle lines and stop her from firing the weapon, by providing new information that could put her at rest. This was later revealed to be the fact that the rebels, being humans, were distant cousins with the Altairians, as their ancestors DNA was spliced in order to avert a fertility crisis. In order to finish off On-Wah after his dangerous ambitions came to light, she has the Titan test-fired on multiple abandoned systems in rebel sectors, before turning it towards the Star in On-Wah's solar system. The Explosion of electromagnetic radiation would wipe out all the planets at once, leaving him no chance of survival. But however, On-Wah was able to beam off a transmission before the supernova, leaving her astonished as Ny'tah thought no Altairian could react that quickly. That transmission was a scorched earth protocol called The Contingency, and it resulted in the eradication of all the colonies on Altair, leaving Ny'tah, Klavic and their few thousand attendants to be the only Altairians left in existence. During Ashes, An unknown human force had since begun attacking Altairian targets, but Ny'tah decides to hold fast to her truce with the rebels, causing a large number of Ny'tah's Oligarchs to mutiny in response. Profile Ny'tah is Klavic's older sister. She has a tall and lanky build similar to most other Altairians, but has a darker skin tone. She wears high tech armor as well, with red highlights and circuitry all over it. She dismisses the rebels, finding them insignificant, and easily gets impatient, as she was visibly annoyed due to the rebels destroying the first of her armada during Contact. However, after realizing the connection the humans had with the Altairians, she becomes honourable, holding to her truce despite the previous attacks on the Altairians. She is willing to resort to extreme measures to achieve her goals, as it was revealed that she raided VEGA's main processing site for the solar shards and was using all of them to build a planet destroyer. Trivia * Ny'tah is the first character to have a blood relation with another character (She is Klavic's Sister) Gallery ---- Category:Characters